Pokemon Region: Feudal Era Japan
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Ariel is a young Pokemon trainer and coordinator. Just when she was about to embark on a new journey to the Sinnoh region, something mysterious happens, and she is pulled straight into Feudal Japan, where there are no such creatures as Pokemon, but vicious, man-eating demons roam about. With the help of Inuyasha and his friends, will Ariel and her Pokemon ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Finally! I just came up with an idea and/or started a crossover my top two favorite anime of all time... Pokemon and Inuyasha! I hope you wonderful readers will enjoy this! I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon.)**

* * *

Chapter One

"Ariel! It's time to wake up! Ariel, get up!" There was a several loud bangs on a maroon colored door.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, Kassie," replied a slightly annoyed voice. Just then the door cracked up, and a reddish-orange fox-like creature with six curly red tails jumped on the young girls stomach.

"Vul! Vulpix!" she replied, happily while rubbing her head affectionately against the dirty blond-headed girl. The girl giggled.

"Alright, alright. Vulpix, quit it. I'm up. I'm up." Vulpix jumped off the girl's bed. The girl named Ariel climbed out of bed, and stretched her tired limbs. "Good morning, Vulpix," she said as she rubbed the fox's head lovingly.

"Vul!" she replied, gleefully.

"Vulpix, tell Kassie that I'm up, and be there in a minute, okay?" Vulpix eagerly went out the kitchen to tell the elder sister that Ariel is up and about. Ariel went to the bathroom located at the right side of her bed to freshing up. There really wasn't anything unique about her room. It was a reddish-pink color. There was a bed, obviously, a dresser, a mirror on top of the dresser, a wardrobe closest, a window right by her bed, a door towards the right of her bed leading to the bathroom, and a door in the wall furthest from her bed leading into the hallway. After she was done taking a shower and everything, Ariel came out dressed up in elbow length sleeved green shirt, a black sleeveless cropped short vest, a white mini skirt that flails around when she twirls, a pair of black knee-length leggings underneath, white ankle length socks, and green shoes. She also wore a charm bracelet on her right wrist. She had sun-kissed skin with an ivory tint to it and emerald colored eyes. She sat on the stool in front of her mirror, and began brushing her long dirty blond hair that reached down to her lower back. She brought part of the frontal part of her hair back, and braided that section. The rest of her hair was cascading all around her. She took a black clip off the side, and clipped back that braided section of hair. After that she grabbed her white sun hat from her closest with a black ribbon around it and a red Pokemon symbol, and headed out the door, but not but before grabbing her green and black satchel. It was green with black around the rims and the straps were also black.

* * *

Ariel made it to the living room to see that her sister, Kassie had already prepared breakfast. "It's about time you get up, Ariel," Kassie said. She wore simple red t-shirt and black jeans, red shoes, and a yellow apron. She had long reddish-brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with a yellow clip clipping back the right part of her bangs back, and a darker shade of green eyes than her younger sister. She a plant stem-like creature with two roses for hands. One red, and the other blue. It was a Roselia, female, of course. "Your breakfast is on the counter. Get it while it's hot." Ariel went to grab her plate of fried eggs and couple of french toast covered in pecha berry jam. She also had a glass of moomoo milk. She stepped into the dining table where she was greeted with a long light blue body creature with blue ridges around its head and back. She had a white ruff around the neck. Her tail was split in the middle it look like a fish's tailfin. quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. She was a Pokemon called Vaporeon. Another was a yellow mouse with red cheek pouches, and lightning bolt-shaped tail. He was a Pikachu. One was a butterfly with black wings with colorful pattern, and big blue eyes. She was a Beautifly. Another was a big blue bird with white cotton-like wings. The Pokemon was a female Altaria. They all greeted her in their unique calls, and continued to eat their bowls of Pokemon food.

"I'm guessing Venusaur is outside in the flower garden," Ariel said. It's true. Kassie had a huge green house in the back of the house. It was filled with colorful flowers and different berries, like oran berries, pecha berries, sitrus berries, and many others.

"Of course he is," Kassie replied. "You know, Venusaur likes to sleep in the garden after he eats."

"Roselia," Roselia said as she ate along with everyone else.

"So, you're leaving after breakfast, right, Ariel?" Ariel put the glass of milk down.

"Yup! I already told you, Kassie, that I've decided to head to the Sinnoh region to compete in contest there, and in the Sinnoh League." The red-haired woman nodded her head.

"Have you decided which of your Pokemon you're going to take with you?"

"Hmm, I've put a lot of thought into this, and decided to take all the Pokemon I had when I was competing in the Hoenn League, including Vulpix. There still a lot a work I need to do with my Pokemon. I want them to be the best they can be!" They finished breakfast. Ariel grabbed a few red and white balls. "Everyone, return!" A red flash came from it, and each Pokemon disappeared inside of it.

* * *

Ariel and Kassie stepped inside the green house out back. "Venusaur?" Ariel called out. "Where are you? Venusaur?"

"Venusaur." There was cry, and the tree started to rustle. It soon revealed a huge baby blue plant creature with a big pinkish-red flower with white spots. He had red eyes.

"Good to see you, Venusaur." The blond-haired girl patted his head. "It's time to head out now."

* * *

Ariel, Kassie, Venusaur, and Roselia were all in the front yards saying their goodbyes for now. "Tell me when you arrive in Sinnoh, okay, Ariel," Kassie said.

"Sure thing, Kassie!" Ariel said with smile. She bent down to Roselia's height. "Roselia, take good care of my sister, alright? I don't want her feeling lonely while I'm gone."

"Roselia!" Roselia replied, proudly.

"I don't get lonely," Kassie said, annoyed with her hands on her hips. "Besides my partner, Roselia is always with me."

"You can use a boyfriend, Kassie," the younger sister giggled. The elder one blush a light pink color. "Just joking." She straightened herself up. She slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I'm off!"

"Wait a sec, Ariel!" Kassie called out, stopping Ariel.

"What is it, Kassie?" Ariel asked. The red-haired woman dug inside the pocket of her apron. "Here." She headed over a red watch with a white strap over to the younger girl.

"Isn't this a Poketch?" Ariel questioned, amazed.

"Yeah, I had it delivered here to Lilycove City all the way from Jubilife City in the Sinnoh region a few days back when you decided to head out to Sinnoh. I wanted to give it to you when you left."

"Wow!" Ariel green eyes beamed in delight. "Thanks, Kassie!"

"Goodbye, Ariel!" She waved. "Take good care of yourself. Venusaur make sure my little sister doesn't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry about me, Kassie!" Ariel said, confidently.

"Venusaur," Venusaur replied as they both waved goodbye as they headed out.

* * *

Ariel and Venusaur made it to the port outside of Lilycove, her hometown, if you haven't figured out where Ariel comes from. She saw a man dress in a sailor suit and decide to get his attention. "Sir? Excuse me, sir?" The guy looked around before he noticed her.

"Well, hello miss," he greeted Ariel. "What can I do you for?"

"I was wondering when the next ship to Sinnoh will arrive?" she asked.

"The next boat to the Sinnoh region should arrive in a couple of hours," he replied.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, miss." He walked away after that.

"Well, there's nothing left to do except wait, Venusaur," the blond-haired girl said in boredom.

"Venusaur," Venusaur agreed.

"How about we go play at the beach not too far from here while we wait until the next ship arrives?" Venusaur stated his agreement.

* * *

When Ariel and Venusaur made it to the beach, Ariel grabbed all five of her Pokeballs from her tossed them into the air. "Come on out, everybody!" she cried out. The balls opened to reveal a flash of white soon disappearing and showcasing the rest of her Pokemon...Pikachu, Vaporeon, Altaria, Vulpix, and Beautifly. "Well, gang, there's still a few hours we have left before the next ship arrives, so let's have some fun in the water." They all cheered, excluding Vulpix, who hated being around water...being a fire type and all. They were all enjoying themselves and having fun. Then the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" Ariel questioned. The sky started to darken, and if she looked closer she could vaguely see the image of two Pokemon. One was a blue dog-like thing with diamond crest on its chest, the other was pink with a pearl crest on its shoulder. It looked like they were fighting or something. They both shot powerful attacks on each other. Their attacks collided, and a portal started to open up. Ariel and her Pokemon screamed and cried out as they were sucked into the wormhole, and vanished along with it.

* * *

Ariel opened her eyes, and immediately sat up. "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. "All I remember is those two Pokemon fighting, and then being sucked inside a portal of some kind." She looked around to notice that she was in a forest in the middle of nowhere! And her Pokemon weren't anywhere to be seen! "WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making the birds flew away, rapidly.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of chapter one. I've decided to make this because, like I said earlier, Pokemon and Inuyasha are my top two favorite anime. All the other crossovers of Inuyasha and Pokemon have to do with Kagome this and Kagome that and blah, blah, blah. There's only a handful of actual good ones out there. Can people seriously not make a Pokemon/Inuyasha crossover that doesn't involve Kagome all the time? No offense, but there's also characters from Pokemon, too. Hell, you can even make an OC. I don't care I'll read anything that's good, especially if it's an Inuyasha/Pokemon fanfiction. I've just grown tired of Kagome, Kagome, Kagome...that's one of the reasons I've decided on this. Well, enough with my ranting. And sorry to the authors who feel a little offended. Please read and review!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter of 'Pokemon Region: Feudal Era Japan. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"O-okay. Where am I?" Ariel said, somewhat frightened at being in an unknown forest without her Pokemon. She was startled by the rustling in the bush. Just then a giant, one-eyed ogre made itself known.

"Hmm, a tasty human girl. It's my lucky day to find such a fine morsel," the demon chuckled in glee with a crackily voice. Ariel let out a scream as the demon's clawed hand came at her. Without her Pokemon, there was no way for her to defend herself. Just then...the demon was hit by a Razor Leaf attack. The ogre let out a roar as it tumbled over. Ariel heard the call of three of her Pokemon...Venusaur, Beautifly, and Altaria. They all crowded around her as they let their calls in happiness. She petted each one of them.

"Venusaur! Altaria! Beautifly! I'm so glad you guys are alright!" she said, happily. She turned her attention back at the ogre that was getting back up. "But what is that thing? Is it a Pokemon?" She reached into her bag to pull out her red and black colored Pokedex. She aimed it at the demon.

**"No data," **the Pokedex responded with a blank screen.

"So, it isn't a Pokemon? Or is it one that hasn't been discovered yet?" Lots of questions popped up in her head.

"Why you bastards...!" the enraged demon roared. "I'll devour you all." Ariel's Pokemon jumped in front of her to protect their trainer, and growled menacingly at the demon. As the ogre tried to swap at them, it was kicked in the head by a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail, who looked to be a little bit older than Ariel herself. He was wearing an armor chest plating, a brown fur pelt, arm and leg bands, hand headband. He also had pointed ears and a...tail?! Okay...a dude with a tail? Just in what part of the world did she end up in that has boys with tails roaming around the forest?

"Koga!" Ariel and her Pokemon turned to see two more men wearing the same clothing as the first. One had a mohawk, the other had a blue patch of hair in his overall gray hair.

"What took you guys so long?" the man named Koga asked as he saw his two henchmen catch up to him.

"Sorry, Koga. You were...just too fast. We couldn't...keep up," the mohawk guy responded as they were both gasping for air.

"Man, you guys are a piece you work," he grumbled at their incompetence. He finally turned his attention to Ariel. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, somewhat concerned. She shook her head.

"No," the blond-haired girl responded. "Just a little surprised was all."

"Well, that's-" Koga turned to see the demon trying to strike him down.

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse!" Ariel quickly commanded. The blue bird fired a light blue sphere full of dragon energy at the demon ogre. He cried out in pain as it stumbled backwards.

"Take this!" the wolf demon roared as he kicked the demon with his powerful legs, disintegrating it into oblivion. "Hmph!" he said as he landed. "That demon wasn't even worth a warm-up."

"Um, thank you for rescuing us." Koga turned his attention back at the dirty-blond headed girl.

"It was nothing," he said, nonchalantly. He took in a further inspection of Ariel's clothes. "Hey, you're from Kagome's time, aren't you?" By this Ariel was confused.

"Who is Kagome? What do you mean by 'time'? Just where am I?" So many questions ran through her head. just what is going? Where in the world did she end up after being sucked into that portal? Just where?

* * *

**(A/N: The end of the second chapter! Sorry, if you feel that it is too short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just feel like I should stop here, otherwise it won't flow well. The next chapter...introductions and Ariel's last three remaining Pokemon, Pikachu, Vaporeon, and Vulpix, end up just outside Kaede's village meeting Inuyasha and his misfit group of friends. What would happen? Stay tuned! Please read and review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Here's chapter the third chapter 'PR: FEJ'! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Huh? Who is Kagome?" Ariel asked, confused? "Um, Koga, right? Do you know where I am?"

"You're in the forest bordering the Eastern wolf tribe," Koga answered.

"Wolf tribe?" She was even more confused. She then noticed the pack of wolves standing a ways from them. "Are these Pokemon?" She took out her Pokedex, and scanned on wolf.

"**No data,"** the Pokedex responded once again.

"Again?"

"Uh, what is that thing?" the blond-haired girl turned her attention back at the wolf demon.

"Oh, this…?" She held up her Pokedex. "It's a Pokedex."

"A Po-key-dex? What's it for?"

"It's for getting all the natural information you need on any Pokemon you encounter," Ariel said. "How do you not know what a Pokedex is?"

"Because I've never heard of it," he said, diligently. "And I don't know about Pokemon either." She took a step back in surprise and utter shock.

"Y-you don't know Pokemon? H-how…? How do you not know about Pokemon?" she asked, just as shocked as she was. "Pokemon are wonderful creatures with amazing, extraordinary powers."

"Hmm, sounds a lot like demons."

"They are nothing like demons!" Koga was taken aback by Ariel's sudden outburst. "They help people, and we help them!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Look, I don't know who send you, and your...Pokemon friends or whatever here, but I suggest you go see Kagome for-hey!" The wolf demon looked to see that the blond-haired girl had been a fair distance from where to she was standing earlier.

"Pikachu? Vaporeon? Vulpix? Where are you guys?" she called.

"Venusaur?" Venusaur called out.

"Beautifly?" Beautifly cried.

"Altaria?" Altaria's voice sounded through the forest.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ariel looked back to see Koga following her.

"I'm looking for my other Pokemon. Have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't. What do they look like?" She gave the description of her Vulpix, Pikachu, and Vaporeon.

"Alright, well, to start…let's visit Kagome."

"Why Kagome? Who is she?" Ariel asked, curiously.

"She's my woman, of course," Koga said, confidently.

"You mean, as in your girlfriend? Then why isn't she with you?"

"Because of the mutt," he grumbled, irritably.

"Who…?"

"The mutt named Inuyasha is taking my woman from me!"

"Oh…!" Ariel could feel a little jealous coming on. Could this be a love triangle? "Do you know where they are at?"

"Yep!" He got down in front of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hop on! We'll get there by sundown with my speed!" he boasted.

"Everyone, return!" Venusaur, Beautifly, and Altaria went back inside their Pokeballs.

"What are those?" Koga asked. He was in awe by the strange red and white ball-like device. Did she just seal her Pokemon inside?

"Oh? It's called a Pokeball. It's where I keep my Pokemon." He nodded in understanding somewhat. She was certainly a strange girl. Even stranger than Kagome. Kagome was strange indeed, but she certainly never had Pokemon. To Ariel, Koga was unusually. Who wasn't ever heard of Pokemon, Pokeballs, or even a Pokedex? It was like he was completely oblivious to all those things. Ariel hopped on Koga's back, and they are off.

"Hey, Koga! Wait up!" Hakaku panted as he saw his leader's tornado form running in great speed

"Man! Doesn't he ever top for a break…," Ginta grunted.

"Hey, what's your name? Koga asked. "I forgot to ask you," he added as he was racing through the lands.

"Ariel," Ariel responded, politely. "And yours?"

"It's Koga."

* * *

Near Kaede's village, mainly, Inuyasha's forest Pikachu, Vaporeon, Vulpix. "Pika? Pikachu?" Pikachu called as they were wandering aimlessly through the forest looking for their trainer.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix stomach started to growl, indicating she was hungry.

"Va! Vaporeon." They hadn't eaten anything all day. They wondered some more, and they ended up outside the forest. But to their confusion instead of a big city, it was a small village full of wooden huts. They all tilted their heads in confusion. The fox Pokemon started sniffing the air. She cried in delight, and raced off to where she smelled that delicious smell. The others chasing after her.

Vulpix followed the scent to a field of crops. She knew stealing was wrong, Ariel taught her that, but she was so hungry. She didn't know where she was going to get another chance to get food. She plucked a vegetable out of the ground, and happily munched on it. One of the villagers must have spotted her, and screamed.

"Demon! There's a demon eating our crops!" Vulpix looked up to see villagers approaching her with pitchforks and pickaxes. She backed away in fear. Pikachu and Vaporeon jumped in front of her.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted as sparks of electricity came out of his cheek pouches. They villagers backed away in fear of being attacked.

"There are demons attacking the village!" a villager cried out to all the others.

* * *

Inuyasha and his group of misfit friends were sitting around in Kaede's hut doing what they were usually doing. There was Inuyasha, the half-dog demon, Kagome, a modern-day priestess, Sango the young female slayer, Miroku, who was a perverted monk, Shippo, a fox kit, and a twin tailed feline cat demon named Kirara. Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome noticed this. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, I smell some very strange scents."

"What's so strange about them?" Miroku inquired.

"They don't smell like demons, but they don't smell human either." Just then they heard the villagers shouting about a demon attacking the villager, and no sooner they raced off.

* * *

They made to see a yellow mouse and blue sea creature growling at the villagers while the red fox with six tails was whimpering in fear.

"Hey! Back off, you wretched demons," Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his trusty sword, Tessaiga. He swung it down. Pikachu, Vaporeon, and Vulpix jumped to dodge, narrowly missing them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out, angrily. He let out a Thunderbolt attack. Inuyasha jumped to the side to dodge it.

"Alright, you fat rat. You want to play serious?" He swung his sword. "Wind Scar!" A yellow blast of demonic energy came from the sword. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt once more while Vaporeon fired off a Hydro Pump. The attacks all clashed together all cancelling each other out.

"Huh?! They cancelled out the Wind Scar?" Sango said, surprised. Pikachu and Vaporeon stood their ground.

"Vulpix!" They turned around to see that their fox Pokemon companion. Vulpix cried as she was being lifted off the ground by a giant mantis demon. Both Pikachu and Vaporeon jumped in to attack the demon and save their friend, but they were knocked into the air.

"Beautifly use Psychic!" a female's voice sounded through air. Inuyasha and the others turned to see a big butterfly with black colorful wings.

"What is that?" Shippo asked.

"A butterfly?" Kagome said. The butterfly's blue eyes glowed in even darker blue, and the other two Pokemon that was in midair body started having a mystic blue aura around them. They suddenly stopped.

"Pikachu! Vaporeon!" They look to see a girl with dirty blond hair wearing the same clothing as Kagome. Pikachu and Vaporeon was crying out in happiness at seeing their trainer, Ariel.

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry, if the dialogue of some characters weren't shown. I promise they would be some more interactions. The next chapter…a Pokemon battle against a demon. I wonder how that will turn out. Stay tuned! Please read and review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Here's comes the fourth chapter. Nothing much to say except for a battle between a Pokemon and a demon. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Four

Pikachu and Vaporeon cried happily as they spotted their trainer, but then noticed that the Psychic attack had dissipated. Beautifly was dodging the demon's razor-like pincers. "Venusaur, quick! Use Vine Whip!" Two vines quickly wrapped around Pikachu and Vaporeon, bringing them down safely to the ground.

"Um, who are you?" Kagome asked Ariel. They all stared in awe as she commanded those…demons so effortlessly. And what was more surprising was that they were obeying without a slight hesitation. It didn't seem like Ariel had heard her question as she grabbed the nearest tree branch, and swing on it to land on the one above it.

"Whoa! Did you see those moves?" Shippo said in awe.

"I never seen an ordinary human move like," Sango said amazed.

"Don't worry, Vulpix! I'm coming!" Ariel declared. She swing from branch to branch until she reached the one just under the fox Pokemon. She climbed up until she was just one eye level with Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" she cried, happily.

"Who is that woman?" Inuyasha questioned.

"That's Ariel." They both turned to see Koga. Inuyasha were shocked to see Koga. Inuyasha poised his sword at the wolf demon.

"What are doing here, flee bag?" he growled.

"I rescued her from being eaten by a demon, mutt," he growled back, defensively. While they were too busy arguing, Ariel began pulling at the sticky substance that were binding Vulpix.

"Ow," she hissed in pain when she touched it. It was like touching acid.

"Vul," Vulpix cried, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Vulpix. I'm alright." She grabbed onto the substance. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She hurriedly pulled at the biding to free Vulpix as quick as possible. The mantis demon finally took noticed of her. Its pincers went to slice at them. The dirty blond-haired girl shielding Vulpix with her body as she it cut through the flesh of skin at her waist. She yelped in pain, and that caused everyone to look back at her. Vulpix noticed the demon quickly coming at them with another attack. She used her Flamethrower attack. The demon was hit, and was now withering around in pain. Ariel finally freed Vulpix, and they started descending down until they landed on the ground safely.

"Vul! Vul!" Vulpix nuzzled her trainer's neck, happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Vulpix," Ariel cried just as happy. Her other Pokemon started crowded around her. "I'm so happy you all are safe and sound."

"Who the hell are you?" She turned towards the gruff voice behind her. She finally took noticed of the silver-haired half-demon and his group of friends. A modern-day priestess, a monk, a demon slayer, fox kit, and a fire cat demon.

"I'm-" Before she finished that sentence the infuriated mantis demon fired a beam of demonic energy.

"It's huge!" Miroku declared. "Everyone run!" They started running to get away from the blast. Kagome noticed the Pokemon trainer had stayed in her spot.

"What are you doing, Ariel? Move! You'll be hit!" she warned.

"Vaporeon!" Ariel shouted. The aqua Pokemon quickly sprang into action. "Aqua Tail!" Vaporeon's tail glowed a vibrant blue color, and water started to form around it.

"There's no way that attack will reach the demon in time," Shippo said.

"That's true, but you know…sometimes being indirect works. Like now!" Vaporeon pierced through the demon's attacks. They all watched in awe an amaze as the attack started to fade away graciously. The mantis demon started to fly.

"It can fly?!" Sango said, astonished.

"Jump, Vaporeon!" Vaporeon used her tail like spring, and sprung herself up in the air. Her jump was so high that she was just above the demon.

"What a leap!" Kagome shouted, shocked.

"Water Pulse!" The aqua Pokemon shot a ball of water at the demon, knocking it into the ground. The demon's pincers grabbed into her.

"Vaporeon!" She struggled.

"Vaporeon, stay calm and use Aqua Ring!" Water rings started surround her body. The mantis slammed her into the ground, hard. "Vaporeon, are you okay?" Vaporeon shook herself from the aftermath of being thrown, and stood up straight. "That's the spirit." The rings appeared again, and healed her slightly. "Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon fired off a black ball of energy at the mantis, who flew to dodge it. "Vaporeon use Shadow Ball! Rapid fire!" The aqua Pokemon fired off in rapid succession.

"The attacks just keep missing," Kagome said.

"Maybe that thing just can't aim," Inuyasha said.

"Or maybe they are up to something," Koga announced. They all looked at him confused. The mantis demon was just wear Ariel wanted it to be.

"Alright. Now, Vaporeon…Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon fired a high pressured from her mouth. It bounced into each Shadow Ball until it hit the demon. It cried out in pain and agony.

"Finish it up with Aqua Tail!" Vaporeon's tail glowed a blue color, and she hit the demon. The demon let out one more roar of pain until it disappeared. Vaporeon ran to her trainer as soon as the battle was over. "Great, Vaporeon! Awesome job!" she praised her as she patted her, affectionately. Inuyasha and the others approached Ariel with all kinds of questions.

"Who are you?"

"How were you able to command that creature to do your every bidding?"

"You're wearing the same clothes as Kagome. Are you from her time?"

"Did you come out the well?"

"How did you come into the Feudal Era?" They all asked at once. All the questions were making Ariel dizzy. Koga looked at the sun to see it was almost setting. "Well, I got again." He held Kagome's hand in his. "Goodbye, Kagome."

"Get your filthy hands away from, you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha went to claw at Koga, who effortlessly dodged the attack.

"Bye, Ariel. See ya later, Kagome!" And with that he dashed him.

"Bye, Koga! And thank you for everything." Ariel waved him goodbye. Shippo turned his attention back towards the blond girl.

"So, who are you, miss?" the fox kit asked, curiously.

"I'm Ariel. I'm a Pokemon trainer and coordinator," she announced, proudly. She then grimaced in pain as she held her side. The finally took noticed of her injury.

"We should get you take a look at her injury," Kagome advised. "Come with us to Kaede's hut."

"Alright," she said through the pain. All the anticipation went away, and now she could feel the pain at her waist and hands. She took out her Pokeballs. "Everyone, return!" The group were once again left amazed as the group of strange creatures were sucked into the red and white balls in a flash of red. All except for the fox Pokemon, who was too worried about her trainer to willingly go back inside her Pokeball. Before they could ask anymore questions, the blond-haired girl flinched in pain once again. They took her to Kaede's place, so the old priestess could take care of her wound.

* * *

Kaede just finished patching up Ariel's wounds. "Thank you, lady," she said, gratefully.

"It was nothing young lass. And please call me Kaede," Kaede said.

"I'm Ariel," Ariel introduced herself. "And this is Vulpix."

"Vulpix," she greeted.

"Aw! It's so cute," Kagome cooed. She tried reaching out to pet her, but Vulpix quickly hopped into Ariel's lap. She tried to hide her face into her trainer's shirt. "Did I do something wrong?" the schoolgirl asked, worriedly.

"No, not at all," Ariel said, apologetically. "Vulpix is just…a little shy around people." She petted her softly. "You see, Vulpix is still just a baby. She wasn't born until a month or so ago. So she hasn't gotten a lot of interactions with other people."

"That fox is just a baby?!" Inuyasha questioned. "But that attack it just used looked too powerful, considering it just came from an infant."

"Yeah, that's because I trained her. But…we still got ways to go." Vulpix started tugging at her trainer's shirt. "Oh, you're hungry, right?" She opened her satchel, and pulled out a huge can of Pokemon food and a bowl. She poured the brown food pebbles in the bowl, and set it down.

"Vulpix," Vulpix said, eagerly as she started to munch away at the food. Kirara hopped off Sango's lap, and went towards the bowl. She started sniffing the food, curiously. She took an experimental bite from it. She mewed in happiness, and happily ate along with Vulpix, who didn't mind sharing.

"Wow! Kirara likes it?" Sango asked, surprised.

"Let me try." Shippo took a bite. He spat it out immediately.

"That's only for Pokemon. Not for people," Ariel explained. Inuyasha's nose started to smell something exotic in the air. It was coming from the girl's backpack. He snatched it without her permission. "Hey!" she shouted in protest. Inuyasha opened the bag, and took out an oran berry. He sniffed it before taking a bit.

"This is good," he declared. He started eating all the oran berries in her bag.

"Hey! Don't eat it all! I won't have enough for my Pokemon." He ignored her.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled. The beads around the half-demon's neck glowed as he was forcibly slammed into the ground. "Sorry about it him." Ariel shook her head.

"It's okay."

"By the way, I guess we forget to introduce ourselves," she said, sheepishly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. "That's Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." She pointed at each person as said their respective names. "And the on the floor is Inuyasha. Both Shippo and Kirara are demons, and Inuyasha is a half-demon. Ariel's stomach started to growl. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Here ye go, Ariel," Kaede said as she handed her a bowl of stew.

"Thank you, Kaede," Ariel said. Kaede nodded her head approval. She handed each bowl to the others. They all ate in silence. They were going to ask Ariel some more questions, but she unexpectedly fell asleep along with Vulpix. She must have been more worn out than they thought. They decided to ask their questions, and get their answers in the morning as they all fell asleep, too.

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. I hope the battle was to your enjoyment. The next chapter may end up being short. Just Ariel's explanation of Pokemon Contests and Gym Battles. You have been warned. And stayed tuned to the next chapter! Please read and review!)**


End file.
